HARRY POTTER Y LOS HEREDEROS DE LOS CINCO GRANDES
by Potter de Snape
Summary: HARRY DESPIERTA SUS PODERES COMO HEREDERO DE MERLIN Y DE GRYFFINDOR, SE ALIA CON LOS HEREDEROS DE HUFFELPUFF, REVENCLAW Y SLYTHERIN PARA DERROTAR AL MALVADO LORD VOLDEMORT.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER Y LOS HEREDEROS DE LOS CINCO GRANDES**

**AUTORAS:** MACARENA Y MICAELA

**ADVERTENCIA**: SLASH (RELACIÓN CHICO/CHICO)

**SPOILERS** DEL QUINTO LIBRO.

**DISCLAIMER:** TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ROWLING, EXEPTO ALGUNOS QUE NOS PERTENECEN

**SUMMARY:** HARRY DESPIERTA SUS PODERES COMO HEREDERO DE MERLIN Y DE GRYFFINDOR, SE ALIA CON LOS HEREDEROS DE HUFFELPUFF, REVENCLAW Y SLYTHERIN PARA DERROTAR AL MALVADO LORD VOLDEMORT.

**NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS:** SEAN COMPASIVOS ES NUESTRO PRIMER FIC, ASI QUE RECIEN COMENZAMOS… ACEPTAMOS REVIEWS Y HOWLERS… ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE…

**CAPITULO 1:**

ERA UN DIA CALUROSO, HARRY SE ENCONTABA, ENTRANDO A SU HABITACION (SI A ESO SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR HABITACION) EN EL N º4 DE PRIVET DRIVE, ACABABA DE LLEGAR DE LA ESTACION DE CRI CROSS, LUEGO DE HABER PERDIDO A LO QUE MÁS QUEERIA EN ESTE MUNDO, SU PADRINO. NI BIEN ENTRAR A LA HABITACIÓN SE DEJO CAER EN LA CAMA, SE SENTÍA TAN MAL, TAN SOLO, TAN ABANDONADO.

-¿POR QUÉ SIRIUS? ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE CUANDO PROMETISTE ESTAR SIEMPRE CONMIGO? ¿POR QUÉ ME ABANDONASTE? ¡¡¿POR QUÉ!... TE ODIO, ME ESCUCHAS, TE ODIO POR DEJARME CUANDO JURASTE NO HACERLO NUNCA!... LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE ES SOLO MI CULPA, SOLO MIA… YO TE MATE…. PERO NO QUISE, TE JURO QUE NO QUISE…

ESTABA TAN FURIOSO CON SI MISMO, POR HABERLO CONDUCIDO A LA MUERTE, Y CON SIRIUS, POR HABERLO ABANDONAADO, QUE SU MAGIA SE EMPESÓ A LIBERAR, HACIENDO TEMBLAR TODA LA CASA. TRATO DE CONTROLARLA, LO INTENTO Y LO DESEO TANTO QUE LO LOGRO, PERO AL HACER TANTO ESFUERZO QUEDO INCONCIENTE EN EL MEDIO DE SU HABITACION.

SE SENTIA TAN BIEN, EN ESA CAMA TAN COMODA, SE ACOMODO MEJOR HASTA QUE RECORDO LO QUE HABIA PASADO, SE LEVANTO DE GOLPE, PERO EN SEHUIDA SE ARRENPINTIÓ DE HABERLO HECHO POR EL GRAN MAREO QUE INTIÓ.

DESDE SU POSICION VIO LO Q PARECIA UNA GRAN HABITACION, MUY BIEN ILUMINADA, CON UNOS GRANDES VENTANALES QUE DABAN A UN EXTENSO PARQUE CON UN GRAN LAGO, MUEBLES DE UNA MADERA FINA Y CARA… PERO LO QUE MAS LE LLAMO LA ATENCION FUE UNA ENORME PUERTA DE MADERA, TALLADA CON DIFENTES GRABADOS, PARECIAN UN CONJUNTO DE FENIX Y... SERPIENTES?

UNA RARA CONVINACION.

ESTABA TAN ABSORTO EN CONTEMPLAR AQUELLA HABITACION, QUE NO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE SE ABRIA LA PUERTA Y ENTRABA UNA CHICA. ELLA ERA ALTA DE 1.70, PELO CASTAÑO CASI RUBIO Y DE UNOS OJOS DE UN COLOR CELESTE IMPRESINANTES.

-VEO QUE DESPERTASTES- COMENTO LA CHICA ACERCANDOSE

-HOLA-DIJO UN GRAN IMPRESIONADO HARRY, ES HERMOSA,_ LÁSTIMA QUE YA NO ME INTERESAN LAS MUJERES_-QUIEN ERES? DONDE TOY? QUE ES ESTE LUGAR? QUE PA...?

-ALTO, UNA PREGUNTA A LA VEZ. SOY JESICA, MIS AMIGOS ME DICEN JES, TAS EN LA CASA. DE UNA AMIGA, Y CON RESPECTO A TU ULTIMA PREGUNTA, ES OBVIO QUE ES UNA CASA, JAJAJA- LE CONTESTO JES

-QUE PASO? COMO LLEGE AQUI?-PREGUNTO CONFUNDIDO HARRY

-ESA PREGUNTA NO TE LA VOY A CONTESTAR AHORA, MEJOR VE A BAÑARTE Y CAMBIARTE, LE DIRE A UN ELFO QUE TE VENGA A BUSCAR ASI CONOCES A LOS OTROS HABITANTES DE LA CASA, NO TE PREOCUPES EN CUANTO TERMINES RESPONDERÉ TU PREGUNTA

HARRY CONFUNDIDO E INTRIGADO, SE LEVANTO, ENTRO POR UNA PUERTA QUE SUPUSO QUE ERA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA EL BAÑO. AL ENTRAR ENCONTRO ROPA LIMPIA.

CUANDO SALIO Y SE MIRÓ AL ESPEJO, SORPRENDIDO AL VER LO BIEN QUE LE QUEDABA EL ATUENDO- EL QUE HALLA ELEJIDO LA ROPA DEFINITIVAMENTE TIENE BUEN GUSTO- LLEVABA PUESTO UN PANTALON NEGRO AJUSTADO, UNOS ZAPATOS NEGROS, UNA CAMISA DE COLOR BLANCO Q SE LE AJUSTABA AL CUERPO EN LOS LUGARES CORRESPONDIENTES, Y UNA TUNICA NEGRA CON VORDADOS EN ORO Y PLATA EN LOS PUÑOS.

CUANDO TERMINO DE ARREGLARSE UN ELFO FUE A BUSCARLO PARA CONDUCIRLO A… DONDE QUIERA QUE FUERAN.

-SEÑOR, LAS DAMITAS LE DIJIERON A DOMFIELD QUE LO ACOMPAÑE AL SALON DEL LEON-

DIJO EL ELFO DIRIJIENDOSE A LAS PUERTAS DE MADERA

HARRY LO SIGUIO IMPRESIONANDOSE CON LO QUE VEIA, LA CASA ESTABA DECORADA CON UN GUSTO EXQISITO, ELEGANTE Y MUY FINO, PERO NO OSTENTOSO.

DOMFIELD LO LLEVO POR DIFERENTES PASILLOS HASTA QUE LLEGO A UNA PUERTA COLOR DORADO (HARRY PENSO QUE SERIA DE ORO) CON GRABADOS DE ESTRELLAS, LUNAS Y SOLES, TODO EN UNA ARMONIAEXPLENDIDA

-AQUI LO DEJO SEÑOR- COMENTO EL ELFO ANTES DE DESAPARECER CON UN PLOF!

HARRY NO SABIA Q HACER, ASIQ QUE DECIDIO TOCAR LA PUERTA.

-ADELANTE- LE DIJO UNA VOS QUE RECONOCIO COMO LA DE JES

-PERMISO- Y EN CUANTO ENTRO SE DIO CUENTA POR Q EL ELFO LLAMO EL SALON DORADO, ERA IMPRESIONANTE, EL TECHO DE UN COLOR OCRE, CON FIGURAS PINTADAS A MANO, LAS PAREDES DE UN COLOR DORADO CLARO, CON CUADROS, UNA MESA EN EL CENTRO CON BARIAS SILLAS Q LAS PATAS ERAN COMO SI FUERAN LAS PATAS DE UN LEON Y LOS APOLLABRASO FUERAN FENIX, Y LA MESA HACIENDO JUEGO. UNA CHIMENEA DONDE HAGRID CABERIA PARADO, ERA INMENSA, DE UN MARMOL MUY FINO CON LOS BORDES EN ORO.

EN UNOS DE LOS SILLONES SE ENCONTRABAN UNA CHICA Y UN CHICO, LA CHICA ERA DE ALTURO DE UN 1.70, PELO CASTAÑO OSCURO, Y CUANDO SE FIJO BIEN SE DIO CUENTA QUE LOS OJOS ERAN DE UN COLOR...¿VIOLETA, SI DIFINITIVAMENTE ERAN DE ESE COLOR.

EL CHICO MEDIA APROX. UN 1.90, ERA MUSCULOSO, Y CON UNOS OJOS MARRON CLARO, EN CAMBIO EL PELO ERA MARRON CHOCOLATE.

Y EN EL OTRO SILLON SE ENCONTRABA JES, CON UNA TAZA EN LA MANO.

-SIENTATE, TE LOS PRESENTO-DIJO JES SEÑALANDO A LOS OTROS DOS- ELLA ES LA DUEÑA DE LA CASA, PERO EN REALIDAD VIVIMOS TODOS ACA: KATHERIN PERO LE DECIMOS KATA, Y EL ES DEMIAN, SE PODRIA DECIR QUE EL MAS SERIO DEL GRUPO- COMENTO JES RIENDOSE PERO LA SONRISA SE LE BORRO CUANDO VIO LA MIRADA ASESINA DE DEMIAN

-ENCANTADA DE CONOCERTE AL FIN HARRY- DIJO KATA DANDOLE LA MANO, Y LUEGO LE SIGUIO DEMI- TENEMOS MUCHO QUE CONTARTE

-ENCANTODO- CONTESTO HARRY IMPRIESIONADO- SI SUPONGO QUE TIENEN COSAS QUE CONTARME, POR EJ COMO LLEGE HASTA AQUI2

-SEGURO PERO EMPECEMOS POR EL PRINCIPIO-COMENSO KATA- CUANDO PERDISTE EL CONTROL EN LA CASA DE TUS TIOS, NOS DIMOS CUENTA QUE NO PODIAMOS OCULTARLO POR MAS TIEMPO, NO PODIAMOS OCULTAR LO QUE SALTA A LA VISTA, TUS PODERES TAN DESPERTANDO, ERES EL ULTIMO DESENDINTE DE EL MAGO MAS PODEROSO DE LOS ULTIMOS TIEMPOS, EL MAGO MERLIN-KATA HIZO UNA PAUSA, Y VIO Q HARRY ESTABA MUUUY IMPRESIONADO- SE QUE ES DIFICIL ACEPTARLO. CUANDO PERDISTE EL CONTROL EN LA CASA DE TUS TIOS DECIDIMOS TRAERTE AQUI Y ENSEÑARTE LO QUE NESESITAS PARA CONTROLAR ESE PODER Y SACARLO A LA LUZ CON MUCHA MAS FUERZA, CLARO SI VOS ESTAS DE ACUERDO

-POR SUPUESTO-CONTESTO UN ASOMBRADO HARRY,

-TE ENTRENAREMOS, Y NOS DIVERTIREMOS, LA CASA TIENE UN HECHIZO, EL TIEMPO PASA MUY LENTO6, ASI QUE UN MES FUERA DE LA CASA, DENTRO SON 2 AÑOS, NO SOLO ENTRENARAS SI NO QUE TE DIVERTIRAS COMO CUALQUIER ADOLESCENTE. DENTRO DE LAS MATERIAS QUE TENDRAS SON: LA6S MATERIAS CURRICULARES QUE TENES EN EL COLEGIO MAS LEGLIMENCI Y OCLUMENCIO, MAGIA ELEMENTAL, CONTROL DE LA MENTE, ARTES OSCURAS, ARTES MARCIALES, DISTINTAS ARMAS MUGGLES, DENTRO LAS CUALES ESTAN EL ARCO Y LA ESGRIMA, ANIMAGIA, MEDIMAGIA, MONTAR A CABALLO, HISTORIA, PERO QUEDATE TRANQUILO, NO VA A HACER ABURRIDA- AGREGO RAPIDAMENTE VIENDO LA CARA DE TERROR DE HARRY- APARICION, Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS QUE SE IRAN DANDO EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO, QUEDO CLARO?

-SI…O ESO CREO, PERO QUIEN ME VA A DAR TANTAS MATERIAS?- PREGUNTO CONFUNDIDO HARRY

-PUESS...ALGUNAS YO, OTRAS JES, OTRAS DEMI, Y OTRAS PERSONAS QUE TE IREMOS PRESENTANDO, ES MAS ALGUNAS ESTARAN POR LLEGAR DE UNA MISION

-MISION? QUE CLASE DE MISION?-PREGUNTO HARRY INTRIGADO

-ESO YA LO VERAS- SE ADELANTO JES A CONTESTAR- TE ASEGURO QUE ESTARAS MUY IMPRESIONADO, TENLO POR SEGURO JAJAJA

-BASTA JES DE INTRIGAR A HARRY-LE CONTESTO DEMI- TENGO HAMBRE QUE LES PARECE SI COMEMOS?

-SIEMPRE TIENES HAMBRE, PARCE UN BARRIL SIN FONDO, NUNCA TE LLENAS- LE CONTESTO DE MAL MODO JES, YA Q LE CAYO MAL EL ULTIMO COMENTARIO DE DEMI

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA, LA CHICA QUE SIEMPRE SE METE EN TODO-LE CONTESTO CABREADO DEMI

-YO NO ME METO EN TODO, VOS SOS EL DESUBICADO, PEDASO DE MAMERTO- LE GRITO JES

-BASTAAA, PARECEN CRIOS DE DOS AÑOS, POR FAVOR COMPORTENSEN- DIJO UN CHICO, QUE ENTRO AL SALON EN ESE MOMENTO- HOLA POTTER!

HARRY SE DIO BUELTA, SE NECONTRO A… NO PODIA SER, PERO SI ERA MALFOY!

-MALFOY? ZABINI? PARKINSON? NOTT? FLINT? QUE HACEN AQUI?

-VIVIMOS AQUI! POTTER- DIJO UN MALFOY…AMABLE 00

-YA QUE SE CONOCEN, PODEMOS IR A COMER? PORFIS ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!- CORTO DEMI

-GORDO!- LE ASPETO JES- PERO ES BUENA IDEA- TERMINO VIENDO LO TENSO QUE EL HAMBIENTE SE HABÍA PUESTO

FURON TODOS A COMER, LOS ELFO SE LUCIERON CON LA CENA, DESPUES DE ESTA TODOS LOS CHICOS SE FUERON A LOS TERRENOS A TOMAR AIRE FRESCO.

-SUPONGO Q TENDRAS PREGUNTAS- DIJO UNA PENSATIVA KATA, LO ESTUVO TODA LA CENA

-SI- CONTESTO UN POCO CORTADO HARRY- KIENES SON USTEDES, A Q SE DEDICAN EN CONCRETO, Q EDAD TIENEN, BUENO DE MALFOY ZABINI PARKINSON NOT Y FLINT LO SE, PERO LAS EDADES DE USTEDES TRES?

-POR DONDE EMPESAR-CONTESTO MURMURANDO KATA- BUENO VOS SABES QUIENES SON GODRIC GRIFFINDOR, ROWENA REVENCLAW, HELGA HAFFLEPUFF, Y SALAZAR SLYTHERIN.

CUANDO SE FUNDO HOGWARTS, COMENSO EL PROBLEMA, DOS DE ELLOS: GODRIC Y ROWENA ERAN DESENDIENTES DE MERLIN, MIENTRAS SALAZAR Y HELGA ERAN DESENDIENTES DE MORGANA, ESE NO ERA EL PROBLEMA- KATA HACE UN PAUSA, PENSANDO EN LO QUE HABIA DICHO, Y CONTINUO- EN EL PRINCIPIO, ESE NO ERA PROBLEMA, PERO ME TOY LLENDO POR LAS RAMAS. UN TIEMPO ANTES DE INAGURAR EL COLEGIO SE PRESENTO UN PROBLEMA, GODRIC DECIA QUE TODOS LOS MAGOS TENIAN DERECHO A UNA EDUCACION, TANTO LOS HIJOS DE MAGOS, COMO LOS HIJOS DE MUGGLES. POR OTRO LADO SALAZAR SE OPONIA. ROWENA Y HELGA ERAN NEUTRAS EN ESA POSICION, PERO INTERIORMENTE COINCIDIAN CON GODRIC. COMO GODRIC Y SALAZAR NO SE PONIAN DE ACURDO, CREARON LAS CASAS, CADA UNO ELEGIRIA A SUS ESTUDIANTES, AUNQUE IGUALMENTE TODOS LE DARÍAN CLASE A TODOS. GODRIC LES ENSEÑARÍA DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS Y MAGIA SIN VARITA; ROWENA SE ENCARGARÍA DE TRANSFORMACIONES Y ADIVINACIÓN; HELGADE ENCANTAMIENTOS Y ASTRONOMIA; Y SALAZAR DE POSIONES Y ARTES OSCURAS. A ESTOS SE LE SUMARÍAN OTROS PROFESORES DE CONFIANZA QUE SE ENCARGARÍAN DE ENSEÑAR OTRAS MATERIAS. PARA SELECCIONAR A LOS ESTUDIANTES, CREARON AL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR, EN MI OPINION UN GRAN INVENTO DE LA MAGIA- KATA PARO, PARA TOMAR UN POCO DE AGUA, Y VIO QUE TODOS LES PRESTABAN ATENCION, LA HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS NO LO EXPLACABA TAN BIEN Y NO DECIA EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL TANTA RIVALIDAD ENTE GODRIC Y SLAZAR, Y LOS OTROS DOS- PASARON LOS AÑOS, EL COLEGIO SE HIZO MUNDIALMENTE FAMOSO, PERO LA TENSION ENTRE GODRIC Y SALAZAR AUMENTABA, TANTO ES ASI QUE HASTA LOS ALUMNOS EMPESARON A DARSE CUENTA QUE LAS COSAS NO ANDABAN BIEN. POR OTRO LADO, ROWENA SE ENAMORÓ DE SALAZAR CASANDOSE MESES MÁS TARDE. AL MISMO TIEMPO, GODRIC Y HELGA ESTABAN DE NOVIOS Y CON PRONTA FECHA DE CASAMIENTO.

EL TIEMPO PASABA ENTRE TENSIONES, EL CASAMIENTO DE GODRIC Y HELGA Y EL NACIMIENTO DE LOS DESENDIENTES DE LOS FUNDADORES. HASTA QUE UN DIA SALAZAR Y GODRIC SE ENFRENTARON. LA PELEA FUE IMPRESIONANTE, UNA LUCHA EN LA CUAL LOS DOS ESTABAN EN IGUALDAD DE CONDICIONES Y EN LA QUE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS GANO. SALAZAR VIENDO QUE NO PODIA GANAR, Y QUE LOS DOS ES TABAN IGUALMENTE LASTIMADOS, DECIDIO IRSE DE HOGWARTS, JURANDO VENGANZA.

PASARON 2 AÑOS, LOS HIJOS DE RAWENA NACIERON, PERO LO QUE NADIE PREVIO, MUCHO MENOS SALAZAR, FUE EL NACIMIENTO DE MELLISOS, UNA NENA Y UN NENE, Y HELGA QUEDO EMBARAZADA TAMBIEN DE MELLIZOS. CUANDO LOS HIJOS DE HELGA Y GODRIC NACIERON, ESTE ULTIMO DESIDIO, ESCONDER A SU MUJER Y HERMANA, YA QUE SALAZAR COMENZABA A ATACAR A LOS HIJOS DE MUGGLES Y NO QUEERIA QUE NADA LE SUCEDIERA A SUS HIJOS Y SOBRINOS. SABIA MUY BIEN QUE SALAZAR ERA UN HOMBRE DE PALABRA Y QUE CUMPLIRIA SU VENGANZA, ASI QUE LAS MANDO A UNA CASA DE CAMPO EN AMERICA, Y PARAES TAR MAS SEGURO, LOS PUSO BAJO EL HECHISO FIDELIUS. CUANDO LOS CHICOS CRECIERON, SUSEDIO LO INEVITABLE: SALAZAR Y GODRIC SE EFRENTARON, EN UNA BATALLA SANGRIENTA, DANDO EL TODO POR EL TODO, MURIERON LOS DOS, GODRIC MATO A SALAZAR Y ESTE CON SUS ULTIMAS FUERZAS LE PRODUCE UNA HERIDA MORTAL A GODRIC, PERO HUBO ALGO DE QUE GODRIC NO SABRIA JAMAS: SALAZAR EN EL LECHO DE SU MUERTE PRONUNCIO UNA MALDICION O PROFECIA SEGÚN SE VIERA, DICIENDO QUE SUS HEREDEROS SE ENFRENTARIN A LOS HEREDEROS DE GRIFFINDOR Y TOMARIAN VENGANZA.

CUANDO ROWENA Y HELGA SE ENTERARON DE LA MUERTE DE GODRIC, DECIDIERON QUE SUS HIJOS ESTARIAN MAS SEGUROS LEJOS DE ELLAS, ASI QUE CAMBIERON SUS NOMBRES, LOS DE ROWENA SE LLAMARIAN, PRU HALLIWELL Y FEDERIC DU LUC , MIENTAS Q LOS DE HELGA SE LLAMARIAN HAROLD POTTER Y ANASTASIA STANFORD.

PASARON LOS AÑOS Y LOS 4 DESENDIENTES TUVIERON DESENDIENTES Y ESTOS MAS DESENDIENTES. PERO LO QUE NADIE SABÍA ES QUE SALAZAR TENIA OTRO DESENDIENTE, UNA MUCHACHA LLAMADA ANNE RICE (MAKY: NO LO PUDE EVITAR JAJAJA /MIKA:YA ME DI CUENTA ¬¬' ).

PASO ALGO CURIOSO, ALGO QUE ROWENA Y HELGA NUNCA SE ESPERARON, PRU Y ANASTASIA HABÍAN HEREDARON LOS PODERES DE SUS MADRES Y EN MENOR MEDIDA LA DE SUS PADRES, Y HAROLD Y FEDERIC TODO LO CONTRARIO.

PRU HEREDO LOS PODERES DEL AGUA EN TODAS SUS VARIACIONES, LO QUE LE PERMITIA CONGELAR LAS COSAS, COMO EL TIMEPO POR CORTOS INTERVALOS ( UN 1MIN O 2) ADEMAS DE LA ADIVINACIÓN Y MAGIA MENTAL.

ANASTASIA TELEKINESIS Y PODER LEER LA MENTE DE LOS DEMAS JUNTO CON PODER MANEJAR EL AIRE

HAROLD UN PODER NATO CON LA ESPADA Y EL PODER DE MANEJAR EL FUEGO

FEDERIC UN PODER NATO CON ARCO Y FLECAH Y EL PODER DE MANEJAR LA TIERRA. –KAT HISO UNA PAUSA Y VIO QUE TODOS PERMANECIAN EN SUS LUGARES ESPECTANTES- BUENO DEPSUES DE UN MONTON DE AÑOS, SUCEDIÓ ALGO QUE CAMBIARIA LA HISTORIA, UNA PROFESIA, LA CUAL FUE ESCUCHADA POR JESSICA STANFORD, SI NO ME EQUIBOCO ESTA DECIA ASI:

"**_EL TIEMPO PASA, PERO EL ODIO SIGUE, LA VENGANZA SIGUE LATENTE COMO EL PRIMER DIA, LOS HIJOS DE LOS 4 FUNDADORES DE HOGWARTS SE JUNTARAN DE NUEVO, COMO EN UN COMIENSO, Y PELEARAN CON EL MAL, UN MAL CONOCIDO Y RECONOCIDO, PERO, NO LO OLVIDEN, NO SIEMPRE DEBE ACABAR IGUAL, NO SIEMPRE LA MUERTE ES LA ULTIMA OPCION. EL PERMANECER UNIDOS ES LO QUE LOS SALVARÁ, APONLLENSE UNOS A OTROS Y NO TEMAN CONOCER EL AMOR, PUES ESTE SERÁ EL QUE LOS SALVÉ AL FINAL"_**

JESSICA INVESTIGO, PASANDO HORAS EN LA BIBLIOTECA DE SU CASA, QUE PERTENECIO A SUS ANTEPASADOS, Y EN UN ESTANTE OLVIDADO DE LA MISMA, ENCONTRO ALGO: UN DIARIO, EN BLANCO, PERO CUANDO LO ABRIO LAS HOJAS EMPESARON A LLENARSE, DE TEXTO E IMÁGENES, EN DONDE CONTABA TODO LA HISTORIA. ELLA IMPRESIONADA, BUSCO A LOS OTROS HEREDEROS, SE JUNTARON (ALGO QUE NINGUNO DE LOS FUNDADORES HUBIERA PENSADO) LOS 4 HEREDEROS ESTABAN JUNTOS DE NUEVO, DECIDIERON QUE LA HISTORIA DE SUS ANTEPASADOS, SE CONTARIA DE GENERACION EN GENERACION. ASI PUES LA HISTORIA PASO DE GENERACION EN GENERACION, HASTA EL DIA DE HOY- TERMINO KATA MIRANDOLOS- ALGUNA PREGUNTA?

-PUES YO TENGO UNA- CONTESTO HARRY UN POCO INSEGURO- OSEA YO VENDRIA A HACER EL HEREDERO DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR?

-SI- CONTESTO JES- ADEMAS DEL DESENDIENTE DE MERLIN

-PERO...PERO..ES IMPOSIBLE! COMO ES Q NO ME DIJERON NADA!- PREGUNTO EL OJIBERDE COMENZANDO A ENFADARSE

-PORQUE, NADIE SABIA, BUENO CASI NADIE- CONTESTO JES, MIRANDO DESIMULADAMENTE A KATA- NOSOTROS NOS ENTERAMOS HACE POCO TIEMPO...

-HAY ALGO QUE NO ENTINEDO- CORTO DRACO- QUIENES SON LOS OTROS HEREDEROS, SEGÚN LA HISTORIA TENDRIA QUE HABER 4 HEREDEROS

-EN REALIDAD 5- CONTESTO DEMIAN- TENEMOS EN CUENTA LA HIJA Q TUVO SALAZAR EN EL PERIODO DE TIEMPO DESPUES DE DEJAR HOGWARTS HASTA SU MUERTE, TUVO DESENDENCIA, HASTA EL DIA DE HOY

-PERO QUIEN?- PREGUNTO PARKINSON

-ES...-EMPESO DEMIAN PERO HARRY LO CORTO

-TOM RIDDLE

-EXACTO

-PERO ESO NO DICE QUINES SON LOS OTROS HEREDEROS- COMENTO NOTT- BUENO SE SABE QUE POTTER ES EL DE DESENDIENTE DE GODRIC Y ROWENA PERO FALTAN 3

-ME PARECE QUE NO NOS PRESENTAMOS ADECUADAMENTE- DIJO JES- SOY JESICA STANFORD

-YO SOY DEMIAN DU LUC

-Y YO KATHERIN HALLIWELL

-ENTONCES- DIJO BLAISE- USTEDES SON LOS DESENDIENTES

-SI-CONTESTO JES

-PERO ENTONCES, USTEDES VENDRIAN A SER LOS HEREDEROS DE MERLIN Y MORGANA

-EN SIERTA FORMA - CONTESTO KAT- HARRY Y DEMIAN LOS DE MERLIN Y JES Y YO LAS DE MORGANA. EL PODER PASO DE MERLIN A LOS HIJOS HOMBRES DE SUS DESENDIENTES UNIDO A UN NIVEL DE PODER MAS BAJO DE MORGANA, Y LAS HIJAS MUJERES TUVIERON EL PODER DE MORGANA, Y EN UN NIVEL MAS BAJO EL DE MERLIN, SIMPRE. SIN EMBARGO AL SER HARRY UN DIA MAS GRANDE QUE DEMIAN, EL VENDRIA A SER EL HEREDERO MAYOR, AUNQUE TINEN EL MISMO PODER. ENTIENDEN?

-PARA SERLO MAS SENCILLO, HARRY ES EL HEREDERO DE GODRIC Y HELGA, PERO COMO EL PODER SE PASA EN MAYOR MEDIDA PADRE A HIJO, ES HEREDERO DE GRYFFINDOR, DEMINAN DE ROWENA Y SALAZAR, PERO PASA LO MISMO QUE HARRY, ENTOCES ES EL HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN- RESUMIO JES

-Y JES ES DESENDIENTE DE GODRIC Y HELGA, PERO PASA LO MISMO QUE LOS CHICOS PERO A LA IMBERSA, OSEA HEREDERA DE HAFFLEPUFF, MIENTRAS QUE YO SOY DESENDIETE DE ROWENA Y SALAZAR, PERO HEREDERA DE REVENCLAW- TREMINO KAT

-ENTIENDO, OSEA POTTER Y DEMIAN HEREDEROS DE MERLIN, MIENTRAS QUE KAT Y JES HEREDERAS DE MORGANA, APARTE DE HEREDEROS DE LOS 4 FUNDADORES- CONCLUYO MALFOY

-MUY BIEN, YA QUE TODO ESTA DICHO...O CASI TODO- MURMURO PARA SI JES- TODOS A DORMIR. MAÑANA EMPIESA EL ENTRENAMIENTO

DICHO Y HECHO, TODOS LOS CHIKOS SE ACOSTARON EN SUS RESPECTIVOS CUARTOS, MAÑANA EMPESARIAN LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS. Y UNA GRAN AVENTURA.

PERO LO Q LOS CHIKOS NO SABIAN ES QUE MUY LEJOS DE ALLI, SE ENCONTRABAN DOS PERSONAS HABLANDO

-ALBUS- ENTRO REMUS AL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS

-REMUS MENOS MAL Q LLEGASTE HAY ALGO Q TE TENGO Q DECIR- COMENSO EL MAGO MAYOR- HARRY DESAPARECIO

-QUEEEE!

- NOS LLEGO UN REPORTE DE ACTIVIDAD MÁGICA EN CASA DE SUS TÍOS, CUANDO FUIMOS A AVERIGUAR QUE HABÍA SUCEDIDO, HARRY NO ESTABA

- PERO COMO QUE NO ESTABA? NO PUDO HABERSE IDO SIN AVISAR!... ALBUS NO CREERAS QUE VOLDEMORT LO SECUESTRO ¿VERDAD?... NO PUEDE TENERLO, NO PUEDE HACERLE DAÑO… O PUEDO PERDERLO! ES LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA… ES MI NIÑO!

- NO REMUS, SEGÚN SEVERUS, VOLDEMORT NO LO TIENE, NI SIQUIERA SABE QUE DESAPARECIÓ. HARRY TUVO QUE IRSE SOLO O CON AYUDA...

-PERO DE QUIEN?

- NO LO SABEMOS, PERO VAMOS A VERIGUARLO… TE LLAME PORQUE SE LO MUCHO QUE LO QUIERES Y PENSE QUE DEBERÍAS SER EL PRIMERO EN ENTERARTE.

- GRACIAS ALBUS- REMUS SALIÓ DEL DESPACHO CON LOS OJOS LLOROSOS. DESDE LA CAIDA DE SIRIUS POR EL VELO DEL MINISTERIO EL LOBITO YA NO ERA EL MISMO, SE SENTÍA SOLO Y LO UNICO QUE LO MANTENÍA CON VIDA ERA HARRY… ¿Qué IBA A HACER A AHORA QUE SU PEQUEÑO CACHORRO NO ESTABA?- VOY A ENCONTRARTE HARRY Y SEREMOS UNA FAMILIA… LA QUE TENDRÍAMOS QUE HABER SIDO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO JUNTO A SIRIUS.

NOTA FINAL: ESPERAMOS QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO… POR FAVOR ESCRIBANOSUN REVIEW DICIENDO QUE NO LES GUSTO Y QUE SI PARA QUE PODAMOS MEJORARLO….

MIL GRACIAS LOS QUEREMOS

MAKY Y MIKA (SLEEPYGIRLDARKL Y POTTER DE SNAPE)


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTORAS:** MACARENA Y MICAELA

**ADVERTENCIA**: SLASH (RELACIÓN CHICO/CHICO)

**SPOILERS: **SOLO DEL QUINTO LIBRO.

**DISCLAIMER:** TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ROWLING, EXEPTO ALGUNOS QUE NOS PERTENECEN

**SUMMARY:** HARRY DESPIERTA SUS PODERES COMO HEREDERO DE MERLIN Y DE GRYFFINDOR, SE ALIA CON LOS HEREDEROS DE HUFFELPUFF, REVENCLAW Y SLYTHERIN PARA DERROTAR AL MALVADO LORD VOLDEMORT.

**NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS: **PERDON! DEBO RECONOCER QUE ES MI CULPA, ME FUI DE VACASIONES USA Y SI BIEN ESCRIBIO UN PAR DE COSAS TUVE CONTRATIEMPOS Y NO PUDE SUBIRLO, ENTONCES DIJE "BUENO ESPERO Y LO SUBO CUANDO VUELVO" PERO SE ME RONPIO LA PC Y ESTUVE SEMANAS ENTERAS SIN NADA. ME QUERIA MORIR! SE ME HABIA PERDIDO TODO (INCLUYENDO EL CAPI) Y NO PUDE RECUPERAR NADA, Y DESPUES EMPEZARON ALS CLASES Y BUENO YA TODO EL MUNDO CONOCE ESO. ASI QUE SOLO ME QUEDA DECIR QUE EN ESTA OCASIÓN, YO MICAELA ASUMO TODA LA CULPA DEL RETRASO.

(MAKY) BUENO!...SIN COMENTARIOS DE ESTA PARTE! ¬¬, SOBRE ESO!

PERO SI, SOBRE OTRO TEMA!

RESULTA Q TENEMOS UNA AGREGADA AL DUO DE LOCAS!

FATTY! SE NOS AGREGA! Y AHORA SOMOS EL TRIO DEMENTE!

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

EN FIN!

SIGAN LEYENDO!

Y DEJEN MUCHOS RW!

**CAPITULO II: CONOCIENDONOS UN POCO MAS**

Al día siguiente Harry se levanta asustado debido a unos gritos en la planta baja de la "casa", se levanta, se saca el pijama y se viste apresuradamente llamando a Domfield.

-¿Señor? ¿Qué desea?- pregunto el elfo haciendo una inclinación

-Domfield, ¿sabes que son esos gritos?- pregunta curioso Harry

-Supongo que serán las damitas...nuevamente- Contesta poniendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-Me llevarías hasta allí...es que todavía no me ubico bien- pregunta el ojiverde apenado

-Seguro...las damitas le dijeron a Domfield que se ocupara de que lo ayudara- contesto el elfo dirigiéndose a la puerta- sígame

Lo condujo hasta el salón donde estuvo la noche anterior, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, algo que no se esperaba sucedió: Demi, Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Not y Flint se encontraban sentados en los sillones riéndose a carcajadas, mientras que las "damitas" (maky: véase sarcasmo) se encontraban corriendo alrededor de todo el salón, Kat persiguiendo a Jess con lo que parecía un garrote (oO no pregunten) y ante esta escena, Harry un poco confundido también comenzó a reír

- VOY A MATAAARTEE!- gritaba Kat saltando de una silla a otra, y persiguiendo a Jess

¡¡¡YO TENGO LA CULPA!... si eres tan idiota de no ver por donde caminas... jajaja- le contesto esquivando un golpe

Harry yendo donde estaban todos los demás les pregunto, aun con una sonrisa en el rostro

¿¿que les pasa?- pregunto el ojiverde sentándose junto a Demi

por lo que entendemos Kat tropezó porque Jes le metió el pie y se dio de cara al piso...jajaja- contesto Blaise

ah... ¿¿pero siempre son así?- pregunta Harry riéndose, observando aquella escena

a veces peor, ¡las tendrías que ver cuando se juntan con las otras dos locas!- contesta Draco riéndose

En la otra punta del salón

paremos ya me canse de correr- dice Kata sentándose

jajaja, ¡¡es que no aguantas nada!-dice Jess también cansada

Agr! ¡¡¡¡Ahora si que estas muerta!- y empiezan otra vez oo!

Aparece Domfield anunciando el desayuno, lo cual (para alivio de todos) logra detener a las chicas.

¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunta Draco

Mmmmm, con las chicas teníamos pensado que por el día de hoy lo podíamos tener libre, después de todo Harry llego hace poco y seguro que quiere habituarse al lugar- Le contesta Demi, mientras mira a Harry 8dulcemente.

Si, si esta bien- Harry notando la mirada de Demi se sonroja- "¿Y ahora porque me estoy sonrojando?"

Bien – contesta Draco, que al notar la mirada de Demi para con SU Harry- Entonces Harry y yo iremos a dar un paseo ya hay un par de cosas que tengo que decirte.

Si claro Draco como gustes- le dice Harry

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Harry y Draco vana dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Caminaban en silencio, cada uno centrado en sus pensamientos, sin saber que los dos estaban pensando en el otro.

Harry

Draco

Jajaaj- los dos se ríen al darse cuenta de que hablan al mismo tiempo- Habla tu primero Draco

Yo… solo quería disculparme por los malos tratos, los insultos y las peleas de todos estos años – Draco mira fijamente el horizonte- Se que no tengo excusa, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que desde chico se me había enseñado a odiarte, m i padre siempre era "El niño de oro esto" "El mocoso de Potter aquello" y yo nunca pude diferenciar de lo que mi padre me había inculcado sobre ti y los muggles de lo que yo verdaderamente pensaba. Lo único que puedo decir, es que cuando rechazaste mi mano en primer año, mi "odio" hacia ti se incremento, no podía entender como podías preferir a una comadreja y luego a una sangre sucia antes que a mi, me puse celoso y heriste mi ego, después de todo nunca me habían rechazado.

Lamento que te hallas sentido así- Dice Harry- pero dime que querías que hiciera, mi infancia nunca fue fácil y RON fue la primera persona que conocía que era amable conmigo, y el que tú llegaras de la nada insultándolo me saco de onda (Mica: lo descoloco, lo enojo). Creo que fue una reacción de defensa, aunque debo decir que el hecho que nos insultaras después no ayudo mucho.

Lo… lo siento- Draco se sonroja y suspira

Yo también lo siento, ahora me pongo a pensar como hubiera sido todo sino te hubiera rechazado. No me malinterpretes… Ron y Mion son los mejores amigos que tengo… pero… me gustaría saber como seria si nosotros también lo fuéramos- Harry mira a Draco fijamente a la cara poniéndose serio y dice- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Harry Potter y soy de sexto año de Gryffindor- Draco lo mira sorprendido por la acción hecha, sin embargo decide seguirle el juego

Mucho gusto, yo soy Draco Malfoy y también voy a sexto año pero de la casa Slytherin- Dice tendiéndole la mano igual que en primer año, solo que esta vez estaba seguro de no ser rechazado

Harry le toma la mano y dice- Bien Draco espero que podamos ser grandes amigos.

Yo también lo espero Harry… yo también lo espero

A unos metros de allí, unos chicos los veían sorprendidos y muy satisfechos por sus acciones.

Ahora si Demian, vas a explicarnos que fue tu comentario en el desayuno- Dice Kata, mientras Demi pone una sonrisa maligna

¿Yo? – pregunta poniendo cara inocente (la cual cabe decir nadie le creyó)- solo intentaba comprobar una teoría

¬¬' sisisi claro – dijeron las dos herederas- solo procura no meterte en problemas- le advirtió Jess

Vamos querida, sabes que soy un ángel

Si, y eso es lo que mas temo, porque a veces de los mas puros ángeles pueden convertirse demonios

Chan!- (Mica: eso fue en tu honor maky! Maky: jajaja , y la francesista de arriba…me parece conocida…nu se porque! Jajaja) - Y ya salio de nuevo "Doña frases"- Ni bien termina de decir esto Kata toma carrera y se hecha correr

Agrrrrrrrrr! ¡¡Ya vas a ver cuando te atrape Katherin, voy a matarte!- Una totalmente enfurecida Jess sale detrás de ella, Mientras Demi se retuerce en piso por la risa

Continuara…


End file.
